1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly, to a disk player for accurately detecting pre-pit data recorded on a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical recording media (hereinafter referred to as “a disk”) include read-only CD-ROMs and DVD-ROMs, once-write-type CD-Rs and DVD-Rs, rewritable CD-RWs and DVD-RWs, and the like.
The DVD-R or DVD-RW disk is divided into a plurality of sectors, each sector including a data region for recording data of a user and an identification (ID) region having recorded position information. In addition, lands and grooves formed along tracks of the disk are formed in a wobbling shape. A player for recording information on such a disk or reproducing the information recorded on the disk can generate a wobble signal corresponding to the wobbling shape from a light irradiated onto a track of the disk and picked up therefrom. Moreover, the detection of data contained in the picked up light is synchronized by use of this wobble signal.
However, if a pre-pit signal recorded on an identification region is not precisely detected under the effect of a change in a clock signal used for data reading, a change in the revolution number of a spindle motor, a change in linear speed due to the eccentricity of a disk, etc., an error may occur in data recording or reproduction.